


A Broken Bunch

by KittenKun



Series: Haikyu!! Stories (All) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, more tags might be added we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKun/pseuds/KittenKun
Summary: Four broken boys.They love each other.But each holds insecurities about some aspect of their life.Will they be able to work it out?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyu!! Stories (All) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome! This is my first fic on here and I hope you like it! This first chapter is just sort of an introduction; the next four chapters will be more interesting, I promise!
> 
> Anyway. Have fun! ~Kitten

Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei, and Kuroo Tetsorou were all living together in the same bed in the same apartment. Why? Because they were all dating one another. 

But something was wrong with each of them. 

Something so, so wrong. 

But none of them had the guts to spill their secrets. 

This is the story of how those secrets came to be spilled. Buckle your seatbelt for a wave of tears, anger, comfort, and fluff. 

And oh, yeah. 

Don’t forget the angst.


	2. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi had a problem. 
> 
> He was fat. 
> 
> He weighed a whole one hundred and thirty-three pounds. 
> 
> God, he hated it.

Akaashi had a problem. 

He was fat. 

He weighed a whole one hundred and thirty-three pounds. 

God, he hated it. 

He was nothing like his other three boyfriends. They were perfect angels. 

He was… nothing. 

Akaashi could really only change one aspect of his appearance: his weight. And so he decided to starve himself. 

And once he started, he couldn’t stop. 

School had started back up, so their sexual times slowed and stuttered to a halt. They didn’t notice his weight loss in that area. 

During meals, the louder two, Bokuto and Kuroo, would try to force food into Tsukki’s small stomach, so Akaashi’s meager amount of food went unnoticed. 

He began wearing baggier clothes, ones that hid his shrinking frame. 

At this point, he was skin and bones, some part of him realized as he looked in the mirror. 

Peering in the mirror after his morning shower had become a routine. Akaashi would pick out his many imperfections and mourn quietly so as not to alert his boyfriends. 

His pale, awkward freckles. His legs and their weird length—not long, but not average. His pudgy stomach. His weak arms. His lack of muscles. 

Akaashi could go on and on, and he often did. 

His weight dropped and dropped. 

One twenty. 

One ten. 

One hundred. 

And his boyfriends never noticed. 

That was, until Akaashi left the door unlocked, and Bokuto walked in on him. 

“Keiji?” Bokuto asked when the boy squeaked and covered himself with his towel. That wasn’t normal. “Hey, are you okay? You don’t look too great.” He stepped forward, and Akaashi scrambled back, pressing against the wall. “Drop the towel. I’ve seen you naked before,” he encouraged. “Hey, I have time for a quick blowjob if you—“

“No!” Keiji bit his lip. “No. Sorry. I have… stuff to do.” 

He tried to edge forward around Bokuto, but the man caught his wrist—then frowned, holding up Akaashi’s hand. “Your wrist. It got smaller.” He examined Akaashi. “Your whole arm did. Your body.”

He tugged at the towel, and Akaashi, weak from lack of nutrients, let go. 

Bokuto’s eyes went wide. “What did you do?” he whispered in shock. 

Akaashi looked away, crossing his arms over his bloated stomach. “I’m fat, I know. Don’t rub it in,” he said bitterly. 

Bokuto shook his head. “No, Akaashi. You’re thin. So thin. Too thin.” He bit his lip, then took Akashi by the wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. But he held him as though he were a fragile sculpture that could shatter at any moment. 

And, Akaashi supposed, he sort of was. 

“Kuroo! Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled, the loud noise making Akaashi flinch. “Get up here! It’s urgent! Classes can wait!”

Frantic footsteps thundered up the stairs as Bokuto sat Akaashi down on the bed, facing the door. 

“Kaashi, why?” Bokuto asked softly, carrying his wrist gently. 

“Bo, what’s—oh.” Kuroo stood at the door, mouth agape, eyes roaming over Akaashi. “Keiji, what the hell?”

Tsukishima appeared, panting, and peered over his shoulder before his eyes widened. “Akaashi,” he breathed before pushing past Kuroo and stumbling to his knees in front of the bed. He took Akaashi’s other hand. “You’re starving yourself, aren’t you?” he whispered. 

Akashi nodded miserably. 

“I knew it,” Tsukishima cursed, resting his forehead on Akaashi’s hand in his. “I knew something was wrong. You were eating less than me, and I never saw dishes in the sink when I came down for breakfast. You haven’t been healthy lately, have you?”

Akaashi shook his head slowly. 

Kuroo’s weight fell onto the bed. “How long has this been going on?” he asked, rubbing Akaashi’s back. 

“Four months,” came Akaashi’s reply. He was holding back tears. 

Bokuto inhales sharply. Kuroo spoke again. “And how much did you weigh at the beginning?”

“One thirty three.”

“And how much do you weigh now?”

“Ninety-seven.” Akaashi smiled proudly. 

Tsukishima swore. “Ninety-seven? That’s the weight of an average ten year old girl!”

The dam broke. Akaashi burst into tears. “I just wanted to be pretty and p-perfect like you guys!” he wailed, his frail, thin body shaking. “You guys are all so beautiful and strong and muscled and I’m not, and I can’t even compare to you guys. And I don’t even know why you keep me around! I’m worthless. Can’t you see?”

A pair of lips claimed his, cutting off his words. Akaashi’s eyes opened to find Kei’s golden orbs staring back at him almost fiercely. Tsukishima pulled away. 

“Stop talking. You hold us together, Keiji. Whether you see it or not, you are beautiful, at least to us. Who cares what other people think? You’re ours, not theirs.” He smiled softly. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Kuroo was next. He tugged on Akaashi’s hand, and when the boy turned to look at him, kissed him gently and chastely. “What you’ve done to yourself is horrible. What’s worse is that we didn’t notice. I’m sorry. We’re the bad ones here, not you. We love you.”

Then Bokuto at last. He tapped the boy’s knee and then kissed him softly, briefly, pulling away as though he might break his boyfriend. “Akaashi Keiji. We love you. We don’t want you this thin and weak and frail. We want you the way you were. Can you do that for us? Fix yourself?”

Akaashi looked around the room at the thee men gazing at him and nodded. “I can try,” he whispered. 

“No.” Tsukishima laid a hand over Akaashi’s. “We can try.”

The four of them smiled softly through tearstained cheeks. 

They were together. 

And so they could do this.


	3. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and his problem.

Akaashi wasn’t the only one with a problem, Tsukishima realized a few days later as he stood in the bathroom, razor in hand and blood running down his arm. 

Akaashi wasn’t the only one with an addiction that wasn’t good for him. 

Tsukishima hated himself too. 

But he took out his anger differently. 

He closed his eyes in bliss as he dragged the razor along his inner arm again. 

More blood. More pain. More cuts. 

It was all that Kei knew. 

He didn’t know why he did it. Sometimes he just couldn’t keep himself from walking to the bathroom and locking the door and cutting cutting cutting until it didn’t hurt anymore. 

Tsukishima forced himself to rinse off the bloody razor and put it away, watching the blood for a few seconds before sighing and cleaning up, throwing a hoodie over the bandages on his arms to hide them. 

It was a miracle that no one had ever noticed. 

Tsukishima examined his sleeve—he’d cut a bit too close to his wrist, so when he stretched, the edge of the bandages showed. He’d have to be careful. 

He shuffled out of the bathroom and downstairs. It was almost noon—time to make sure that Akaashi ate. This diet had been hard for him, his body was telling him to throw out everything, but his boyfriends kept him on track. So Akaashi ate a little more. They never left him out of their site for fear that he’d force himself to throw up or hurt himself or something. 

But no one noticed Kei. 

No one noticed how long he spent in the bathroom or how he never took his shirt off around them. 

They were all too focused on Akaashi. 

And that worked for Kei. 

“Keiiiiiiii, can you get the cereal?” Bokuto pouted. “It’s too high,” he huffed. “You always keep the sugary ones up there!”

“Yeah, because they’re mine,” Tsukishima said coolly. “But sure, you can have a bowl of sugar bombs. Just this once.”

He reached up. 

With his bandaged arm. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. 

Goddammit. 

Tsukishima yanked his arm back down, but Bokuto caught his wrist and pulled it into view. Tsukishima couldn’t pull away; his boyfriend was much stronger. The man shoved the hoodie sleeve back and cursed. “Who did this to you?!”

Kei let out a breath. “Some guy on the—“

Akaashu was suddenly there, frowning. “He did. That’s fresh wrapping and blood. Kei’s been…”

“Cutting himself,” Kuroo finished. 

Dammit, how had they all gotten there so fast?!

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Bedroom. Everyone. Now.”

Tsukishima felt tears spark in his eyes as he was dragged along. 

Goddammit it. 

He’d made a mistake, and now they’d punish him for it. 

A tear slipped down his cheek and fell to the—

Kuroo was there, catching the tear on his thumb and wiping it away. “Don’t cry,” he whispered, cupping Tsukishima’s face. “We love you, okay? We always will. We just want to know what’s going on so we can fix it, alright?”

Kei choked out a “Yes.”

Kuroo smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good. Now come sit.” He led him gently into the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed with the other two. 

“Kei. Tell us everything.” Akaashi’s calculating eyes pierced him. The boy had gained back a pound or two in the few days he’d been recovering. That was good. 

Tsukishima winced. “I don’t know. One day I just grabbed the razor and cut and it felt good and so…”

Kuroo worked off his hoodie, leaving Kei feeling open and bare. Bokuto leaned over and ran his finger over the bandages like he still couldn’t believe it. 

He probably couldn’t. 

Kuroo’s gentle hands pulled Kei onto his lap and began unwinding the bandages. The cuts were shallower than others he’d made and had already begun to scab over, so they didn’t start bleeding immediately. 

Then Kuroo pulled off his shirt. 

And Kei looked away in shame. 

His boyfriends gasped. 

His entire torso was crisscrossed with lines, some deep and long, some small and short. Some jagged, some smooth. Some old, some new. 

Tsukishima began to cry. 

“How long has this been going on?” Kuroo asked smoothly. 

Kei took a shaky breath. “A-a while? I lost track.” He pointed to an extremely faded line on the top of his wrist. “That was first. It felt good.”

Akaashi, majoring to be a doctor, took his wrist and examined it. “At least six months old,” he evaluated. “Maybe more.”

Bokuto’s eyes were full of hurt. “And you kept this from us? How?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “You guys didn’t notice.”

Kuroo kissed his shoulder from behind. “We should have. We need to stop neglecting one another, alright? We need to make sure that we’re all okay. Can we promise to try and do that?”

He put his hand in the center of their little circle, palm up. 

Bokuto’s hand followed, hovering next to Kuroo’s. Then Akaashi’s hesitantly hand. And then, finally, at a gentle nudge from Kuroo, Kei’s shaking one. 

Kuroo laced his fingers through each of the others’, one at a time, meeting each of their eyes. 

“Together,” he spoke softly. 

“Together,” they agreed.


	4. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto’s plight! Will he ever find security?

Bokuto was clingy. 

He knew that. 

It wasn’t a problem, though, right? He just wanted to make sure that his boyfriends still loved him. That they still wanted him. 

He tried his hardest to make them happy. 

But they always had to wake him up, make him go to his classes, cook food for him because he was a hapless cook. He didn’t add anything to their group, despite his best tries. 

He often cried about it, late at night when no one else was up. He would cry silently, shoulders heaving, body trembling as he spooned whoever it was that night. 

They never noticed. Kuroo, the lightest sleeper, was always next to Akashi and/or Tsukishima. Not Bokuto. 

Until the day when Kuroo decided he was cold and wanted to be in the middle. 

Akaashi behind him, Bokuto spooned Kuroo, with Tsukishima on Kuroo’s other side. 

They fell asleep gradually. 

Except Bokuto. 

Bokuto began his normal crying, tears slipping down as he trembled. 

And Kuroo, damn him, woke up. 

“Bo? Are you okay?” Kuroo’s finger reached up and brushed away a tear. “You’re crying.”

Bokuto looked away. “Go to sleep,” he mumbled, his voice so small and scared compared to during the day. “It was a… a nightmare.”

Kuroo frowned, propping himself up a little. “You never have nightmares. What is it really?” His voice shifted, becoming more gentle and worried. “You’re not hurting yourself or anything, are you?” After what had happened with Kei, they’d put all the blades on lockdown in the house. It was hard for the blond, but he was getting there. It had been maybe another week. 

Bokuto shook his head. “‘M fine,” he mumbled, but anyone who knew him could see that he was not. 

Kuroo knew him. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to Bokuto’s lips, he said, “What is it? You can tell me, Bo. Do you want me to wake the others up?”

Bokuto hesitated, but then Akaashi’s tired voice spoke up from behind him: “I’m up.”

Tsukishima groped for his glasses and pushed himself up. He didn’t have a shirt on, and lines crisscrossed his torso still. “I’m up too. What is it?”

Bokuto shoved his face in his pillow. “N-Nothing! I’m f-fine, I told you g-guys—!” His voice cracked, a fresh wave of tears starting. 

Kuroo rubbed his back gently. “Kou, relax. You can tell us, okay?”

“We’re already broken,” Akaashi said softly, pointing to himself and Tsukishima. “What’s one more gonna do?” He gave a sad smile, taking Bokuto’s hand tenderly. 

Bokuto sobbed. “B-But I’m not broken! I’m just not enough!”

Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath. “Bo, what? How are you not enough? You’re perfect!”

He looked away. “I’m not perfect, Tetsu. I’m crap at everything. I’m super clingy. You guys don’t even like me.” The words just kinda slipped out. He didn’t really mean to say them, but they came anyway. 

Tsukishima scooted closer. “Koutarou. We love you. You’re plenty for us; you and Kuroo are a handful.” Kei’s mouth quirked up in a small smile. “And no one’s amazing at everything. You can’t cook, that’s for sure. But with your camera? Kou, the pictures you take of us are beautiful. Every picture you take is perfect. Your smile, so bright and infectious, is perfect. Remember back in high school when we played volleyball, and you were the ace? Every spike was perfect. Being on the receiving end was hard. I love you.”

“Kou, listen. Your eyes are the brightest things in the world. Your enthusiasm is amazing. I love flipping through your camera; your pictures are amazing. You’ll be going places with your photography degree.” Akaashi squeezed his hand. “You’d go places with any degree. You’re smart and clever. You can think on your feet. You’re a walking ball of happiness. I love you.”

Kuroo tipped Bokuto’s chin up. “Hey. You lookin’ at me?”

He nodded, eyes trailing up and meeting Kuroo’s. 

“Good.”

Kuroo smiled. “Bokuto Koutarou. You are amazing. The way you latch onto me when I walk in the room is adorable. The way your face lights up when you see Akaashi is sweet. The way you try and slyly tickle Tsukki makes me laugh every time.” Bokuto bit his lip, eyes starting to dry. “I love what a mess you are in the kitchen. I love having someone to pull pranks with—and on. I love every inch of you, from your owl hair to your toes.” Kuroo smiled. “All of us do, okay? Never think we don’t. We wouldn’t have asked you to date us if we didn’t love you.”

Bokuto nodded, tears pouring again down his cheeks. He struggled up to a sitting position and just sat there and cried, head in his hands, shaking. His boyfriends sat and waited patiently for the storm to subside, handing him the occasional tissue. 

Finally, he stopped crying. His clothes were wet from the amount he’d cried. 

“G-guys?” He gulped. 

“We’re here.” Kuroo set his hand on top of Bokuto’s. 

Bokuto nodded. “Y-Yeah. You’re here.” He looked up, meeting each of their eyes in turn. “You guys are amazing. I’m so lucky.” He smiled awkwardly. “I still don’t think I’m enough for you.”

“Kou-“

“Let me finish, Tetsu.” Bokuto took a breath. “I can try to think of myself better. I’ll keep working on it, like Kaashi and Tsukki are working on their own things.” He looked up at them. “Okay?”

Kuroo looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded. “Okay. As long as you stop downing yourself, okay.”

Tsukishima nodded, then Akaashi. 

Bokuto smiled. They weren’t going to let him down. 

“I’m sorry. But we can get through this—“

“Together,” they all said. 

And it was true.


	5. Kuroo Tetsorou

Kuroo forced a smile on his face as he stepped off the train. His hand clutched the strap of his bag tightly.

He was heading home for a couple days. It was his dad’s birthday, and his parents wanted him home.

Kuroo had made his boyfriends stay. His parents didn’t know that he was gay, and if he brought home three boyfriends…

It wouldn’t end well.

Not only that, Kuroo didn’t want his boyfriends knowing what went on at his house. If they did, it was most likely that his family would be dead on the floor within ten seconds of them finding out.

Not that Kuroo really minded that. He just didn’t want his lovers to go to jail.

“Tetsorou!” A sharp voice cut through his thoughts as a thick, meaty hand clapped him on the back. “Glad you could come.” It was his father, brash and strong, and _scary _.__

“Hi, father,” he said, voice tight. His mother had died when he was younger, and he only had one older brother. “Is Haru here as well?”

Someone slipped up beside him, and a lithe voice whispered in his ear. “Guilty as charged. I’m looking forward to tonight, Tetsu~”

Kuroo winced. “Yeah, about that, I—“

His father’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You wouldn’t dare deny Haru-chan a night of pleasure, would you?” His voice was ice. Kuroo knee that tone. 

His shoulders slumped. “No, father.”

Haru grinned. “Good.” He nipped at Kuroo’s ear. “I’ve missed our little endeavors. It’s such a shame that you’re off at college now.”

Tetsorou nodded obediently. “Such a shame,” he repeated robotically. 

His father nodded, satisfied. “Get in the car. Now. Before Haru can’t keep his hands off you any longer.”

Tetsorou followed his father to the car, Haru nearly on his back. His brother’s hands were grasping at his ass, and he forced himself not to react. 

The car ride home was horrifying. Haru was shamelessly making out with him in the backseat, and Tetsorou was forced to reply in like by his father. 

When they got home, it was almost worse. 

“Arrgh!” Tetsorou had dropped a bag on his father’s foot. 

“Oh no.” His eyes went wide, and he stumbled backwards, tripping and falling on the floor. “I’m sorry! It was an accident! I’m so sorry!”

Too late. His father had already grabbed the whip from behind the door and was cracking it in the air. 

“Fifty lashes,” Haru called lazily from the couch. “He’s been gone for a while now. Heck, maybe sixty.”

His father licked his lips. “A hundred.”

Tetsorou whimpered. 

The whip was loud. The whip was painful. The whip was everywhere. 

Haru had Tetsorou pinned on his stomach, arms out in front. His shirt was ripped to shreds at this point, blood lacing the white threads. 

“—One hundred,” came the call at last. Haru lifted Tetsorou up, licking the tears from his cheeks. 

“There, there, Tetsu. Haru’s got you.” Tetsorou was too weak and broken to push him away. His brother kissed his lips gently, and Tetsorou winced a little. He hated this and didn’t want to come home, but he was scared of what would happen if he didn’t. 

Haru bandaged him, cleaned his wounds, and dragged him immediately to the bedroom. 

“Dad got his fun in. Now it’s my turn,” Haru said, smirking, as he crawled over Tetsorou’s weak form. He was naked already and didn’t waste time in doing the same to his little brother. 

“H-Haru… my b-back…” Tetsorou tried to struggle, but he knew it was useless. Haru had done this to him after worse punishments. 

Haru smirked, lined up, and plunged in. 

The next few hours were a blur as Haru pleasured him over and over. It was more like torture, though, as the marks on Tetsorou’s back reopened and bled out all over the bed. He cried the whole way through, nothing more than a toy for his brother. 

This whole thing had started the week after his mother died. 

Haru had been frustrated, and just trapped Tetsorou and taken him on the bed. It became more and more regular, and Tetsorou—a mere eight years old at the time, while Haru had been fifteen—hadn’t seen what was wrong with it, other than the pain. As he grew older and learned about sex, he tried to stop. 

And then the whipping began. 

Haru told their father, and instead of helping Tetsorou, the man whipped his younger son when Haru wasn’t feeling pleasured enough. 

Soon, it became an everyday thing. Tetsorou began getting whipped for every little mistake. Haru would take him in the morning and all afternoon, and Tetsorou had to work harder to keep his grades up than ever before. School was the one release he got from the nightmares at home. 

When college began, he had an excuse to stay away. These nightmares only happened during the summer. When his relationship with his boyfriends began, Tetsorou made a point of staying away from home. 

It had been two years since his brother and father had last touched him. 

But now Tetsorou had no choice. 

The third day out of seven he had to spend at home, Haru was taking him against the wall in the entryway. Tears were running down Tetsorou’s face, his teeth biting his lip until it bled. 

“Who do you belong to?” Haru hissed in his ear. “Who do you belong to?!”

“I-I—“

The door burst open. 

“Tetsu!!!”

Bokuto leapt through the door—and froze, mouth dropping open. “Tetsu…?”

Tetsorou looked at Haru, heart thumping wildly. Akaashi and Tsukishima appeared behind Bokuto, and Haru growled, roughly pulling out of Tetsorou and leaving him whimpering in a huddle as he slid to the floor. 

“Who the help are you?!” Haru snarled, not caring that he was naked. “How do you know my Tetsu?!”

“Th-they’re friends f-from volleyba—“

“We’re his boyfriends.” Tsukishima’s voice was ominous, slicing through the air. 

Haru’s vicious gaze turned on Tetsorou. “Tell these liars to get out,” he barked. “Tell them you’re mine!”

Tetsorou whimpered. If he lied, his boyfriends would get angry. If he told the truth, his boyfriends might save him… or he could get in worse trouble with Haru. 

“H-Haru is…”

Haru grinned. 

“…l-lying.”

Haru’s face morphed into an angry scowl. “You little sh*t! I should’ve let Dad f*cking end you! Now tell these jerks to get out of here or I’ll—“

Bokuto punched him in the face. Haru fell to the floor, unconscious. 

“Tetsorou!” Keiji scrambled to kneel next to his boyfriend. Kei and Koutarou were quick to follow. “What’s happening? Who is he?”

The younger sibling coughed, blood running from between his lips. His voice was quiet, so that only Keiji cold bear. “I… He’s my brother. I told him to stop, but then he told Dad, and Dad would whip me, and it hurt, and…” He broke off, clutching Keiji’s sleeve and pulling him closer, sobbing into his shoulder. He was naked and hurt and covered in blood and he didn’t care. Until—

“D-Dad.”

Dammit, what if he came back from the store? He’d kill Tetsorou. Literally.

“W-we need to go.” Tetsorou tried to scramble to his feet, but he fell back to the floor. “We need to go!”

Koutarou nodded and lifted him easily. Tetsorou leaned into him, shivering. “Where to?”

“Out the back. Straight down the hall and t-to the right. Fast.”

Kei helped Keiji up, and then they scrambled down the hall.

“Why are we running again?” Koutarou panted. Tetsorou was heavy, even though he was mostly muscle. “That guy molesting you is out cold.”

Tetsorou winced. His back ached just from thinking about his father. “Dad might be coming back s-soon.”

“So? That’s good, right?” They burst out of the house. “He can stop that guy. Now which way?”

Pointing weakly in the direction of the train station, Tetsorou shivered and shook his head. “Dad encourages it. Likes it when I make Haru feel good. Whips me when I’m bad. That’s why I have this.” He pointed at the not-so-white wrappings around his torso. “Dad hurts me, then Haru takes care of his toy. Doesn’t like it when I get blood on him. But he’s rough. Not nice like you guys.” He smiled faintly. He was close to passing out. 

“Tetsorou,” Kei breathed, a little in shock and a little worried. “You need a hospital. Which way is the hospital?”

His head shook frantically. “Haru says no hospitals! They’re bad. They take you away and kill you. That’s what Haru says.”

“What? No. Tetsu, hospitals help you. Haru obviously didn’t want them to notice you were being raped and hurt. If you’d ever gone to a hospital, they’d have noticed that you weren’t safe at home. Now where’s is the hospital?” His voice was dangerously soft and controlled. 

Tetsorou gulped. “Th-that way.” He pointed in the opposite direction of the train. “Hurry. Dad is coming home. Hurry.”

“Kou.” Keiji’s voice was exhausted. They’d been running for five minutes or so, and he was already exhausted. “Can you keep going? How far away is it?”

“Close,” Tetsorou murmured. He was starting to see spots. “Close. Very close. Almost there.”

Koutarou bit his lip, slowing to a fast walk. “If it’s close, I can make it.”

“Good. You go.” Keiji took a large gulp of air. “I can’t keep going; I’ve never been a runner. You three go on. I’ll catch a taxi.”

“You sure? I don’t want to leave you here by y—“

“I’ll stay with him,” Kei cut in across Koutarou’s words. He was t even breaking a sweat yet. “You’re the strongest, Bo. You go on ahead. I’ll stay with him and we’ll catch up. Alright?”

Koutarou bit his lip again, hesitating. “But—“

“Kou!” Tetsorou gasped. His eyes were wide, his breathing erratic and labored. “Let’s go. Please. I can’t… b-breathe…” He still could breathe; he was exaggerating a bit. But breathing was definitely getting harder. 

That did it, and Koutarou began sprinting down the sidewalk, Tetsorou whimpering in his arms, Keiji and Kei left far behind. 

It was worth it when he made it to the hospital and checked his boyfriend in within the next five minutes. 

Tetsorou would be okay. 

But Kou was still worried about Keiji and Kei, right up until the moment that they stumbled in through the hospital doors. 

“Tsukki! Kaashi!” Koutarou threw himself at them, pulling the two into a tight hug. He hid his ready face in the embrace. “I got him inside. They promised they’d do their best, but that he’s lost a lot of blood.” He choked a little. “How did we not notice this? Are we really that bad?”

Keiji shook his head, guiding the small group to a bench and sitting down between his two taller boyfriends. “No. Tetsorou was worried we’d freak out, and so he kept it a secret from us. I think,” he added hastily. 

“It’s okay, Kou. All that this really means is that we’re all broken in some way.” Kei’s voice was unnaturally soft and gentle. “But you know how we can get through this?”

The response was a single word said by three voices at once—and a fourth, unbeknownst to them, as the latter slipped into a drugged state of unconsciousness. 

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Way more writing than the other chapters!  
> Hope you guys like it!!! One more chapter to go! Let’s keep it coming, folks!  
> ^><^


	6. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four adorable boys set themselves for the future.

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima were seated around Kuroo’s hospital bed. Kuroo was awake. They’d just been allowed in, but no one had spoken. 

Kuroo decided to bravely break the awkward silence. “So—“

“What the hell, Kuroo!”

The boy in the hospital bed jerked back, surprised, at the volume of Tsukishima’s voice. Kei _never _yelled.__

“I—“

“You never told us about your family!” Kei was on his feet, face angry as he shouted. Even Akaashi and Bokuto looked scared. “You never told us about any of this! How the hell did you have sex with us with _that _on your conscience?!” He was glaring angrily at Kuroo, who had pulled the blankets up to his nose as he winced. The other two were glad that the doctors had left them alone in the room. “Why didn’t you tell us? The only way to get past something is to talk about it, and you side as hell never got a therapist. Did anyone know about this other than your asshole brother and dickheaded father?!” Kei’s eyes were full of hurt and rage, but he was finished. His boyfriends could tell by the way his teeth worried his lip.__

__Tetsorou whimpered a little, shaking his head. “I never told anyone. I was too scared of Dad and Haru finding me. I guess I kinda ruined that by going back, huh?” He chuckled nervously. No one laughed with him, and his laugh died out into a sigh. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think… I didn’t want you guys to worry, you know? I—“_ _

__A soft pair of lips were suddenly on his, and it was Keiji who pulled away first, frowning lightly. “Tetsorou. We worry when you _don’t _tell us things.”___ _

____“We’re always here, no matter what,” Koutarou chimed in. “You can tell us everything. The good, the bad, and everything in between.”_ _ _ _

____“B-But I should be looking out for you. Keiji’s weight, Kei’s cutting, Kou’s insecurity—“_ _ _ _

____Kei shut him down with a glare. “I swear, if you finish that sentence, I will kill you.”_ _ _ _

_____Oh, yeah. Tsukki is sensitive about tha— ____ _ _ _

______“We’re all broken in some way,” Kei continued, “we already established that. One of us doesn’t need to be strong for the other three. Nothing like that needs to happen.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______So he wasn’t angry about me mentioning his cuts. Wow. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“We all love each other,” Keiji piped up, “and so we can get through this together. We can all cry together when someone fails. We can all celebrate together when someone wins. We can all pick up our broken pieces together.” His frail hand, slowly gaining back its previous weight and strength, crept up to hold Tetsorou’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Koutarou sat down on the bed, self-confidence brightening. They could all tell. “Tetsu, don’t worry. We can do this!” he chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kei’s arm, free from cuts in recent weeks, crept around Tetsorou’s shoulders. “Together,” he finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Together,” they agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah! Last chapter! Hard to believe I finished their adventure in less than a week, without any prewriting!
> 
> Anyway. I love all you readers. A sequel or something might follow, but we’ll see. 
> 
> BAKT for life! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s finished! Comment if you want a sequel, y’all! 
> 
> ^><^


End file.
